


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by camelantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelantis/pseuds/camelantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras gets annoying and Jason can't sleep.</p><p>(So a while back, i posted this post on tumblr, and i really wanted to write it.)<br/>http://pythadorable.tumblr.com/post/63910971328/guys-just-look-at-this-gif-doesnt-is-just-look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Fuck To Sleep

8:30 pm  
So tired of sleeping on the floor. I’m sore all over.

8.31 pm  
Maybe if I imagine a bed, I’d feel like I’m on one.

8.40 pm  
Nope. Not working.   
I swear, if I had wifi, I’d at least have something to do….

8.42 pm  
Pythagoras is still working on his triangles or what ever.   
Heard him talking in his sleep one time about triangles and squares. I wonder when he’s gonna figure it out.

8.47 pm  
I have moved in to Pythagoras’ bed. Since he doesn’t need it right now, might as well use it.

8.48 pm  
His name is too long. Need something shorter. Pythag? No. Py? No. Pyth….  
Pyth….   
Yes, I like that. Pyth. 

8.57 pm  
Repeated Pythagoras’ name in my head for the past 10 minutes.  
It kinda reminds me of the hell I went though in middle school.   
…. Imagine screaming that in bed…. 

9.00 pm  
Mmmm everything smells like Pyth. His bed cloths are thin, but it’s better than the shitty hard ground.

9.30 pm  
He kinda smells like honey.

9.31 pm  
And vanilla.   
Does ancient Greece even have vanilla?  
I don’t even know. Still getting used to this surrounding. Maybe I’ll just continue to stuff my face in Pyth’s bed sheets.

9.32 pm  
I’m not a creep I swear.  
He just smells like a Disney princess.

9.33 pm  
Not that he’d know what that is…..

11.00 pm  
“AAAAAAAAH!!!!!” I woke up to the loudest freaking scream ever.  
It was followed by some curses. Maybe I should help him?  
Oh wait, sounds like he’s coming over here.  
“Jason I bumped my head.” he said. His eyes we watery and his mouth was curled into a frown. He kinda looked really cute.  
I said “mmmmm?”   
“I fell, and bumped my head.” he repeated.   
And I replied with “Like Humpty Dumpty.”   
He said “Jason I don’t need your confusing terms right now. My head hurts. Can you please look at it?”  
I sat up and reached for his head. Nothing was there. A small drop of blood fell on to the bed sheets.   
“Pythagoras, I think you have a blood nose.” I said. I got up and went to the kitchen to get a soaked rag and placed it against his nose.   
“Oh god. I don’t like this. This is bad.”   
He wouldn’t shut up.

11.28 pm  
It has been about 15 minutes since the accident, and he’s still going on about it. His nose had stopped bleeding.  
He moaned. “It still hurts!”   
And I said “can you please shut up and sleep it off?”

12.03 pm  
“What are you even doing on my bed?” He questioned after being quiet for a while. I had drifted off into sleep.  
And I replied with “I like honey and vanilla.”

2.14 am  
I woke up to shifting.  
What the hell is he doing now.  
“Pythagoras what are you doing?” I asked.  
“My nose hurts. Not bleeding. But hurts.” he said.  
And I said “Shut up, Pyth.” I lifted my arm behind me, and grabbed his hand. I pulled it around my waist and locked my fingers in his.

9.28 am  
I woke up to the warmth of Pythagoras’ breath on the back of my neck. I don’t remember spooning with him last night….  
“Jason?” His voice was husky. I could listen to it all day.  
“Hmm?” I replied  
“What’s ‘Pyth’?” He tightened his grip around me. I turned around to face him.  
“Well, I figured that ‘Pythagoras’ is a bit difficult to scream in bed.” Early-morning-word-vomit. Crap.  
He shifted himself back a bit. “You’ve thought of sleeping with me?”   
“I mean…. I don’t…. I-” I tried to think of the right words.   
“Jason, we woke up and we were laid out like this. Don’t you think if I didn’t find you attractive, I would have moved away?” He had a point.  
I leaned forward an inch closer to place a kiss on his lips. He kissed back. It was kind of wonderful.  
“Call me ‘Pyth’ one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's kinda super shitty, but it's really late and i'm really tired and i couldn't get this thought out of my head.


End file.
